In Love With My Best Friend
by pinkyXpookey
Summary: Matt and Mello, age 13, first realize their feelings for one another. It's mostly on Matt's part, dealing with confusion about his sudden attraction to his best friend. So obviously that means yaoi. Nothing too graphic but T rating to be safe.


**A/N: Wrote this sometime last week. I was bored and wanted to write something of them when they were younger. Hence, this. Not really sure how "in character" it is for either of them...I figure I have more room to decide that with Matt since he didn't appear much in the series...plus they're like 13 here...yeah. Also, I don't think Matt really has freckles. But he does here. The thought of him with freckles was just too cute not to write. Yeah. I think that's it. Enjoy.  
**

**Don't own Death Note. Man, I wish I did...L, Matt, and Mello would still be alive...but alas, they are not. Therefore I do not own DN.  
**

**"IN LOVE WITH MY BEST FRIEND"**

"My tummy feels weird," Matt said suddenly one evening.

"Thanks for the news flash, Matty," his blonde companion replied. "But seriously, if you're sick, go to the nurse. Remember what happened last time? You threw up on my bed..."

"Yeah, sorry about that," the 13-year-old redhead said sheepishly, a slight blush staining his freckled cheeks. "But I don't mean 'sick' weird, just...weird. It's hard to explain."

"Okay, if you say so," Mello replied. "But if you do feel like you're gonna get sick, at least go in the bathroom. I'm gonna get ready for bed."

"Okay, Mels," Matt said, smiling. He watched as his roommate changed into his baggy black pajamas, and thought to himself, _Why am I feeling like this? I used to feel so...comfortable and at ease around Mello. He's my best friend. But now I get this...feeling when I'm around him, my stomach gets all tied in a knot, I can't think straight...Maybe I am sick. Or maybe I'm going crazy..._

Getting lost in his thoughts, Matt fell asleep.

Mello looked over at his friend, still in his normal clothes. It was unusual for Matt to fall asleep before Mello, and before changing--or at least taking his goggles off. The blonde walked over and carefully slid the orange goggles off of Matt's face and hung them on the bedpost. He was a little surprised when he found himself chuckling silently when Matt flinched ever so slightly from being touched.

"Good night, Matty," he whispered. He couldn't help but wonder what may have been wrong with his friend as he walked back over to his bed. _Maybe he'll just sleep it off,_ he told himself as he closed his own eyes and went to sleep.

Meanwhile, Matt was having a strange and very confusing dream. He and Mello were in their bedroom, like they usually were. But that strange feeling Matt had was still there. If anything, it had intensified.

_"Are you sure you're not sick, buddy?" Mello asked him._

_"Yeah, I told you already, Mels," Matt replied. "I'm fine."_

_"Yeah you are."_

_"W--what?" he asked, surprised and rather caught off guard by the blonde's response._

_"You heard me, Matty. You're fine. So fine," Mello said lustfully as he stood up and walked across the room towards Matt. "So fine, and you're all mine..."_

_"Hey, that rhymed--wait, whaaat?" he was confused. Who was this and what did he do with Mello?_

_"Don't pretend you don't want me, Matt. I know you do," Mello whispered seductively in Matt's ear._

_"Guh--Mello...aah..." was all the redhead could manage to stammer out as the blonde's lips made their way across his jawline and down his neck._

_"What's the matter? Do you really not want me?" he asked, blushing._

_"No, it's not that," Matt said hastily. "You just surprised m--mmpff!"_

_He was interrupted by Mello's lips suddenly hitting his._

_"How's that for surprising?" he then asked._

Matt woke up, looking around quickly. He calmed down when he saw Mello sound asleep in his own bed, and couldn't help but smile at the peaceful look on his face.

_It was a dream...a weird, crazy dream..._, he told himself repeatedly as he lay back down on his pillow. _Mello didn't really kiss me; I was dreaming...man, I MUST be losing it...dreaming about kissing my best friend--my MALE best friend..._

He struggled with falling asleep again; he was afraid of having the aforementioned dream again. But he couldn't stay up all night...he was exhausted. Finally, he lost the battle and dozed off again, sleeping dreamlessly for the rest of the night.

{the next morning}

"Matt?" a voice said softly in his ear. "Hey, Matt. You awake?" He gently rested a hand on Matt's shoulder.

"Mmm," he groaned, opening his eyes and looking next to his bed. Mello was sitting there, a concerned look on his face. In light of the events from his subconscious the previous night, this caused him to jump.

"Matt, you're starting to worry me a little," Mello said. "You're acting like a freak!"

"Oh, sorry," Matt said, not meeting Mello's eye. "I just...didn't expect you to...and...weird dreams...and--"

"Whoa, whoa, you had a dream...involving me?" He was second in line to succeed L, so he could figure out this much from Matt's senseless babbling.

Matt nodded. "I'd rather not talk about it..."

"Oh...well, all right, whatever. Hey, is your stomach still bothering you?"

If he were to tell his friend the truth ('Yes, very much so'), then he would have had to explain why: the dream he had, and the fact that he had woken up--after an almost totally restless night--seeing Mello next to his bed gave him a crazy fluttery feeling in the pit of his stomach, nestled there, and most likely not going anywhere anytime soon. But instead, he said, "Eh, I'm okay. I am a little hungry though..."

"Well then let's go get some breakfast!" Mello said.

"All right. Just let me get dressed..." he said, rubbing his eyes and sitting up in his bed. He got up and walked over to their dresser and opened the drawer and chose his outfit for the day.

"Oh, by the way, you fell asleep in your regular clothes last night," Mello called as Matt went into the bathroom.

"Thanks. Hadn't noticed," he replied sarcastically.

Several minutes later, Matt emerged from the bathroom.

"Ready to go?" he asked eagerly. "I'm starving..."

"Yeah, sure, but before we go," Mello said, leaning against the closed door, "we need to talk, Matt. I wanna know why you've been acting so weird."

"I--I can't tell you..." Matt replied simply.

"Why not? I'm your best friend, aren't I?"

"Yeah, you are, but that's not it," he explained. "I can't tell you because, well, even I'm not sure whay my problem is. I've just been really confused lately..."

"Confused? About what?" Mello asked.

"Well...the truth is, Mello," Matt began, then paused. "The truth is...I think I might be...I think I'm...in love with...but...you're a guy too, you see, and--"

"A--are you saying...you're gay? And that you...love...me, Matt?" Mello asked, slightly shocked.

"That's just it! I don't know...I've been acting crazy these past several days, I know...and it's only when I'm with you that I feel like this, and it's all really confusing..."

"Well, maybe I can clear up any doubts you have," Mello told his friend, then walked over and kissed him. Afterwards, he asked, "Still confused?"

"You--" he looked at his friend, both of them blushing. "I, um...nope, everything's pretty clear to me now..." he finally said...and this time he kissed Mello, who replied,

"Me too, Matty. Me too."


End file.
